Whispering in Heaven
by patatAlecxis
Summary: After 6 years of Sealing the gate for your loved ones safety, Will Rukia still accept Ichigo for leaving her without a word? What is the true ability of their twins, Ruichi and Ichikia? Will the twins accept Ichigo as their father? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.
1. The Beginning

Seeing the clear blue sky and the touch of the cool breeze along with the one you love, isn't that great?

Dreaming of forever, forever holding thy hands. Wishing that it will last forever.

"Maybe we should take a vacation"

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"We just got married, and I want to spend more time with you rather than fighting the hollows"

"You know we can't do that, hollows attack any time anywhere, also we can't oppose the orders"

"I know, I'm just saying that maybe they should give us some break, we're not the only death gods here"

_It's been 3 months since we got married, we built our own home. Right now, we're living in the real world, but sometimes we visit Soul Society. Rukia can't be in the real world forever. We are always together, I think the Soul Society understands our relationship that's why the orders for us are the same we're lucky and thankful for that._

"Hello! Long time no see, Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san or should I say Kurosaki Rukia-san."

"Inoue! Along with Um-"

"Damn you Kurosaki! It's me!"

"Oh! Ishida-kun, Inoue-san Long time no see" Rukia said in surprise.

"What business do you have here?"  
_**[at their back]**_

"_**We've been classmates for years and you still don't know my name" **_

"_**Shut Up, Is it my fault?"**_

"We we're just taking a walk and we decided to visit you"

"_**Of course it is, YOU IDIOT!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**_

"Ichigo!"  
"Ishida-kun" Said the two girls simultaneously

"By the way, Come on in" Rukia said politely

_**[at the living room]**_

"We heard that you two are going to get married?" Rukia said with intriguing face

"Yes, actually we are thinking that we should do the wedding as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"My, My. _A certain someone_ is afraid that other boys out there might snatch her. Well it's natural that YOU should be afraid, after all you went through all trouble just to make her answer you." Said Ichigo.

* * *

_**[flashback- at the school grounds]**_

"_**INOUE-SAAAAAAN. I LOOOOOVVEEEEE YOUUUU. PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO."**_

_** BANNER: I'LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T**_

* * *

"that was very shameful event but you did that for inoue. How sweet" said rukia nodding her head

"you're making me blush again, ishida-kun"

"aighhh #$%^"

"Thinking that back again, makes me laugh so "

"Shut Up Kurosaki! Atleast that _certain someone _is not afraid of showing his feelings for the one he loves. NOT LIKE THE OTHERS."

* * *

_**[flashback-Ichigo's**_ _**room]**_

_**Ichigo: Are you really going to that stupid date with renji?**_

_**Rukia: don't call that stupid. And it's not a date, it's just a friendly gathering.**_

_**Ichigo: FRIENDLY GATHERING?! Whom are you with besides him?**_

_**Rukia: It's just the two of us**_

_**Ichigo: YOU DARE CALL THAT, FRIENDLY GATHERING?! THAT'S A DATE! **_

_**Rukia: Why are you so angry?  
Ichigo: I'M NOT ANGRY!**_

_**Rukia: You are!**_

_**Ichigo: I AM NOT! **_

_**Rukia: Hmph! **_

_**(going to jump outside using ichigo's windows)**_

_**Ichigo: Hey! Wait, Where are you going?**_

_**Rukia: To that stupid date. **_

_**Ichigo: As your roommate, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO THERE. Stay here! **_

_**Rukia: What are you spouting? **_

_**Ichigo: I FORBID YOU TO GO THERE. Just Stay here with. I-I- I wa-want you t-to be h-h-here wi-wi-with me. **_

* * *

"Hahaha. Kurosaki-kun is not honest to himself" said Inoue laughing out loud

"Tsk. I'm not the topic today. Why are you here Ishida?"

"Lately, I've been sensing weird spirit force. .it's kinda like hollows but huge and I-I can't explain."

"Me too. Sometimes, when I was sweeping in our yard. I saw a big gate, and something inside tries to break it"

"We ask Urahara-san about it, and he says maybe the hollows are trying to break the main door of the real world. He said that if the main door opens, the hollows can easily go here without a sweat. They can attack all at once, invading our world."

"Do the soul society knew about this case already?"

"We doubt it, we can't send the data to them"

"that's a serious case"

"Yes, Yoruichi-san said that they will still try to send the data again and again. For now, we should not let our guard down. Be alert always."

"You too."

"We're going to Urahara shop again, and we'll also pass the message to everyone. So we will say good bye for now."

"Bye-Bye, Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki-san. Oh- i mean Kurosaki Rukia-san"

"No, it's okay Inoue-san. You're a regular. :D"

"Hahaha. Bye-Bye"

_**[after a few minutes]**_

"Rukia! Rukia! Are you alright!?"

"Ichigo"

"Rukia! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, but lately i've been vomiting with no reason and my head hurts"

"You should take a rest, maybe that's because you're overdoing yourself to kill the hollows."

"Okay"

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg!_

Ichigo : Hello?

_Is this Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo : Yes, Who is this?

_You'll know when you see me, anyway, go to the main street next week, June 7,9:00 pm. DO NOT TELL ANYONE. Including Kuchiki Rukia, her life might put in danger. Say goodbye to your loved ones and treasure the moments. You might not get to see them again. You're our last chance._

Ichigo: Hello?! Hello?!

"Ichigo, who is it?"

"It's just a prank call, Don't worry. By the way, we'll visit my dad tomorrow for your check-up."

"Okay"

"So for now (walking towards her) You should take a rest (touching her cheeks)"

"Okay(holding ichigo's hands)"

_**[The next day]**_

Ichigo's Dad: The results are here in my gorgeous hands.

"Tell us already! Damn It. Is she sick?(holding rukia's hands)"

"No."

"Then why am I feeling those?"

"Because you're PREGNANT!"

"Yayyy! Rukia nee-san is pregnant I wish it was a girl!" Said yuzu happily

"No, I wish it was a boy" said Karin

(the couple is in the state of shocked)

*bang* "Hey Ichigo! Didn't you hear what I just said? Your wife is pregnant!"

"Really?!"

*bang* "Really! Really!"

"I-I-I-I'm HAPPPYYYYYY , is it a boy or a girl?"

"Idiot! We can't tell now"

"Rukia, I'm going to be a dad! :D "

"Yes, you are Ichigo"

(Ichigo carries rukia and swaying her)

_**[at the grave of ichigo's mother]**_

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

_Mom, thank you for guiding me and my wife. But from now on, there are three of us. I wish you could see our baby born. (looking at rukia) Mom, I'm so happy that God had given me this girl. I wish you could help her to get through all this stuff, 'cause I know nothing about this. (rukia is smiling towards him) Mom, I was Happy, very happy. _

_[back to their house]_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Ichigo: Moshi Moshi?

Urahara: Hey Kurosaki-kun, I heard you're going to be dad?

Ichigo: Who told you?

Urahara: Well, that's a hot topic in Soul Society you know?

Ichigo: Whaaaat?

Urahara: Well, Congratulations Daddy Kurosaki. I'm hanging up

Ichigo: Wa-Waitt Urahara-san, Urahara-san!

"Ichigo, why are you yelling?"

"Nothing, it's just Urahara-san. They know already"

"They know what?"

"They know you're pregnant"

"That's fast"

"He said that, that is the HOT TOPIC in Soul Society."

"Whaat?"

"I'm also shocked at first, but you know. The news arrived fast most especially to the Soul Society"

* * *

**[flashback]**

**Ichigo: KUCHIKI RUKIA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**Rukia: I-ICHIGO :")**

_**What's happening there?**_

_**A boy proposed to his girlfriend**_

_**Really? That's sweet**_

**Rukia: Yes! **

***people surrounding them are clapping***

**Few minutes later...**

**Urahara: Congratulations Kurosaki-kun! **

**Ichigo: Urahara-san!**

**Urahara: Send me the invitation as soon as possible, okay?**

**Ichigo: How did you-**

**Urahara: That's the top topic in soul society! Don't you know? **

**Ichigo: How did-**

**Urahara: Congratulations again. Your feelings are shining so brightly . I'm hanging Up, Later!**

* * *

_Ding Dooooong! _

"I'll get that. Just sit there and relax (with matching kiss in the cheeks)"

"Okay"

Delivery Man: to Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo: It's me

Delivery Man: Here's your letter sir, then please sign here

Ichigo: Thanks

_Who sent me this letter? _

" _**6 DAYS TO GO, KUROSAKI ICHIGO. I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET"**_

_**T**__his man again_

"Ichigo? Ichigo, What took you so long?"

"Nothing, the man is lost that's why I guide him"

"Really? Okay. The Dinner's ready. Kon! Dinner's ready!"

"Nee-san! Help me! Hollow! Hollow! "

"Damn you hollow!"

(ichigo defeated the hollow in instant)

_**While having dinner..**_

"Ichigo, Nee-san, What is the name of your child?"

"That's right, we haven't think that up yet"

"Well, if you insist. I'll give it a name, Let's see. KON JR. Is the best!"

"Shut Up!" *pow*

"Owww"

"Ichigo, do you have any names in your mind?"

"I want his/her name be the combination of ours"

"Ichikia! How's it sounds?"

"That's a great name!"

_**Kon's P.O.V**_

_**And in the end, they just spank me and never listen to my suggestions, I want to go to Inoue-san's house and rest in the Valley of Gods. FOREEEEVEEEEEEEER.**_

"Hey, Kon. We're going to sleep already. How about you?"

"Don't mind me"

"Okay, Good Night"

_**What? They don't care about me? T_T**_

* * *

_**That's all for now**_

**Stand**

_**Bow**_

_**Aye Sir! **_

_**-patatAlecxis **_


	2. The Twins

_**[ The next day ]**_

"Good morning nee-san and baby Ichikia!"

"Kon! Don't jump unto her! You might hurt OUR BABY"

"It's okay ichigo, It's not that I'm hurt"

"You're over reacting Ichigo, I, Kon-sama will not hurt Ichikia and I will protect her with all my heart even If i have to risk my life"

"By the way ichigo, we have to visit Nii-sama, I need to atleast tell him"

"_Everyone will envy your child because she is being protected by the greatest KARAKURA KING"_

"Okay, but we both know that he certainly knew about this already"

"_Your child will be praise because of me"_

"I wanted to tell him directly and personally"

"_You two should be happy that I am in your side"_

"If that's what you want"

"Thank You Ichigo"

"You are very much welcome Rukia"

"Hey Ichigo! Nee-san, are you listening?"

"Kon, are you coming with us?"

"Of course nee-san! Your Kon-sama is going with you so be grateful that I've accepted your request"

"Actually, I wouldn't want you to come with us, Your job is to take care of the house, but since you cannot do such thing, you're coming with us because you might give us more trouble"

"How dare you talk that way to your Kon-sama!?"

* * *

_**[At the Soul Society-6**__**th**__** squad base]**_

"Nii-sama, Ichigo and I have arrived, I have some news, I don't know if it's good enough to make you happy"

"..."

"I am pregnant Nii-sama"

"..."

"Nii-sama"

"I-I-"

"I?"

"I'M SO HAPPY! (Jumping towards Rukia and Ichigo) DID YOU HEAR THAT HISANA? YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT! DO YOU HAVE A NAME ALREADY?"

"A-Actually we thought a name last night"

"What is Its name?"

"Ichikia, Byakuya-san"

"Drop that already Ichigo, you can call me byakuya like you do before!"

"O-Okay then, Byakuya"

"That's right! Yoshhh, Stay here until evening we'll throw a party!"

"Isn't that too much Nii-sama?"

"I can't remember the last time we had a baby in Kuchiki Clan, that's why when they received the news, the elders ordered me to throw a party, It's one in a hundred years, you know!"

"O-Okay, Nii-sama"

"For now, let's visit Captain Unohana"

"Why Nii-sama?"

* * *

_**[ 4**__**th**__** Squad Base] **_

"My, My. If it isn't Captain Kuchiki, Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun"

"I presumed you've already heard about Rukia's situation"

"Of course, I'm always advance in news you know?"

"I would like to know the gender of the baby"

"Please enter in my office first"

"But it's still small" Ichigo Interrupted

"nothing is impossible to this stuff when it comes to Captain Unohana, right?"

"Just believe in her ichigo"

"Okay"

* * *

_**[At Captain Unohana's Office]**_

*glowing effect*

"You all got it wrong Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun"

"What do you mean Captain Unohana? She's not pregnant?"

"No, you were wrong for just thinking ONE NAME. The other baby is lonely for he don't have one"

"Captain Unohana, you mean. They are TWINS?!" Said Byakuya

"yes, you are right, Captain Kuchiki. One is girl and one is boy"

"Thank you captain Unohana"

"Thank you very much Captain Unohana, Ichigo and I will visit again here"

"Did you hear that rukia? We will have daughter and son"

(Ichigo said happily while hugging rukia)

"Yes Ichigo, I'm so happy"

"Well then, we will have a double celebration!"

"By the way, RRukia-san and Kurosaki-kun, what will you name the other one?"

"Ruichi"

"Ruichi, that's a great name too, now ruichi is happy for having a name too"

"Ruichi and Ichikia"

_**[the next day]**_

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san!"

"We heard that you're having a baby or should I say babies?"

"Yes"

"What are their names?"

"The boy is Ruichi and the girl is Ichikia"

"Oh my, Oh my. I'm gonna love that baby boy, after all we both have the same name. ALMOST"

* * *

_**That's all for now**_

_**Stand **_

_**Bow**_

_**Aye Sir! **_

_**-patatAlecxis**_


	3. The Day You Left

_I feel uneasy. Something is up, I feel like there's some big ruckus coming, a big storm coming in our lives. Something's not right. Something bothers me. I don't think that's just a prank call. Besides even if it's a prank call, why does he or she have to trouble herself or himself to cover his or her voice? Damn. I can't think properly, I starting to panic. "Don't tell anyone including Kuchiki Rukia, her life might put in danger" Even though I can't understand why he said that, I don't want Rukia to be involved with this. _

"I'll be back" Ichigo said as he kissed rukia's forehead.

He went to the living room and took his Substitute Shinigami badge located on the top of their cabinet, there, he saw rukia's picture with him. He thought of himself that, that might be the last time he will see that picture. He placed his substitute shinigami badge on his chest and suddenly, his shinigami form came out and separated to his original body. He carried his body all the way out and asked Urahara (the man with a green-striped hat and blond hair) to take care of his body.

"Please don't tell rukia that my body is here" He said in hurry and with a sad face.

"I don't know what's happening but you can trust us, by the way, did you atleast created a letter for her. She might panicked and that may affect the baby in her stomach."

For a moment there, he remembered their unborn baby. Ichikia and Ruichi. He bid a farewell to Urahara and went home. He wrote a letter for rukia but he knew writing a letter won't work for her because her senses are much reliable than his.

As soon as he finishes the letter He phoned yuzu to come to their house and stay there while he's gone. "Where are you going Ichi?" Said Yuzu in a worried tone

"I want you to take care of Rukia and my children. Protect her with all your heart. Please. Don't leave her until I get back"

"I will but That doesn't answers my question. Ichi, tell me! Where are you going?"

"I'm Hanging Up"

"Ichi! Ichi! I-I"

Ichigo ran with nothing in his mind but to protect rukia and their children. When he arrived in the meeting place which is the Karakura Main Street, he saw nothing but the playground.

"Hey! I'm here!" As he holds his Zanpaktou(Soul Slayer).

"Finally"

"Yo-Yoruichi-san" Ichigo in a state of shock.

"I know you're a bit shocked but no time to chitty-chat. I'll explain everything as we go on, we're going to soul society first and we'll let you borrow some things and head to our real destination"

Ichigo is still in confusion but he trusts yoruichi.

Yoruichi used some special technique to go to soul society in a blink. This is the new discovery of the 12th squad captain, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri which is passed to her and other captains for them to be easily go to their assigned places.

* * *

**The Next Day~**

Rukia expect to wake up in Ichigo's arms. She quickly went to the living room. Usually, Rukia is the one who wakes him up, with that sleepy-head attitude. When she can't find him anywhere in the house, it gave her intuitions that something bad had happen. She noticed the letter in their circular table and then picked that up and opened in worried look.

**My dearest Rukia, **

** Sorry for not telling you personally that I'm going far away. I don't want you to worry about me nor stop me from doing this. I'm not going far away just to escape my responsibilities. I love you and our children. I wanted to protect you and our children that's why I'm doing this. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm going to ask Yuzu to come to our place and take care of you. **

**Please take care of yourself. I love you very much.**

** Ichigo**

"That Idiot tells me not to worry about him? How stupid can he be? How can I not be worried without him around and the fact that he only left me with this letter?" Rukia said as she touches her stomach, a few minutes after she had read the letter. Yuzu came with some groceries.

"Good Morning Rukia nee-chan"

"Oh, yuzu. Good Morning"

"Ichi tells me to go here. He seems really worried and in a hurry. He didn't gave me much information but he told me that I should protect you and your children. Wait, he told me CHILDREN. What does that mean Rukia nee-chan"

"Actually, we're going to have a twins"

"A twins?! That's great, I'm gonna tell Dad and Karin" Then she picked up the telephone in the living room and hurriedly enter their clinic's number. She hums as she waits that somebody will answer the phone

_I'm angry at him for leaving me behind, but some part of me doesn't want to be angry at him. I think he will give me some reasonable reason for all of this. But He should tell me personally atleast! I'm his wife! _

_**Hello? Dad?**_

_**Yuzu!**_

_**Is Karin-chan there?**_

_**Yes**_

_Don't he trust me? Am I not good at keeping secrets? I never spilled secrets, most especially if it's about him! After all we've been through, he's going to leave me now? _

_**I have great news for all of us, About Rukia nee-san and Ichi's baby**_

_**What? What happen?**_

_**They're twins!**_

_He's leaving me at the times like this? I need him in my condition, In my pregnancy stage. Do he really think yuzu can carry me all the way out from the hospital? _

_**Really?! Masaki you're son is great for having twins!**_

_**I'm hanging up Dad, I'll make some food for Rukia nee-san, Bye**_

_**W-Wait, tell me more!**_

_I mean, what if I'm going to give birth while taking walk with yuzu, then she orgot her cellphone or any communication device? What will happen to me? To our children? To yuzu? To this family?How can he be so selfish! _

"Rukia nee-san, I'll make something for you okay? I'll use your kitchen"

"Okay" Yuzu ran to the kitchen in excitement, She is a great cook. When their mother died, She carried the chores in the house. Ichigo is a boy so you can't expect him to do such job. Karin, who is her older sister, is not fond of doing such things. She's always not home because she's playing soccer with her friends, Boy Friends. Her Dad is a doctor of a small clinic in Karakura town, he's a pervert and always smash ichigo's face the moment he got home. Rukia love this family. Even before she met ichigo.

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

_**Kurosaki Yuzu went to the market for groceries. On her way back, she noticed a girl with a black hair in a blue dress, asking for help. Yuzu is very kind to everyone in Karakura town, that's why she's famous there. She hurriedly helped the girl to stand and carried her all the way to their house. His father, who was a doctor, admitted the unconscious girl. Everyone is amazed by the beauty of this girl. They all felt comfortable with her around. Karin brought the Water and some medicine to heal her wounds. Yuzu snapped out of the amazement and went to the kitchen. She prepared something for the girl. When the girl woke up, they were all waiting for her to speak.**_

"_**Miss, are you okay now?"**_

"_**Yes I am, Thank you very much for your kindness" with sweet and shy voice. They all thought she was perfect. Slender body with a beautiful face and sweet voice.**_

"_**What's your name miss?" Karin asked as she heals the wounds in her body. **_

"_**I am Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you"**_

"_**I'm Kurosaki Karin, and this is my Dad, Kurosaki Isshin. He's the doctor here in Karakura Clinic."**_

"_**I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, I'm the one who brought you here. I found you in the streets. You were lying there."**_

"_**Kurosaki? U-Um could you be- ...Nothing"**_

"_**What is it? What's on your mind?" Rukia wants to ask if they know about Kurosaki Ichigo, the first human who can enter soul society alive. He's name is very famous in soul society, but she never met the person in person. She only hears his name because he helped soul society a lot**_

"_**For now, you have to eat this and regain your strength, okay? You can stay here as long as you want."**_

"_**Where's your family?" **_

"_**U-Um. They are in Soul Society. It's okay if you don't believe me"**_

"_**No, we believe you. Ichi's been there before" Rukia looked at them in a shock. No human can enter easily in Soul Society. And she's been wondering for a while now, that every member of this family has a high spirit force than any other human. **_

"_**Ichi?" **_

"_**Yes, My older brother. Kurosaki Ichigo" That's right, it's him. The one who helps soul society. **_

"_**Where is he?" She asks as if she was a big fan of his. She really don't care about the hot topics in soul society, but when it comes helping soul society, that's what she cares about. She wanted to thank Kurosaki Ichigo for helping his Captain, Captain Ukitake, who has a weak body.**_

"_**Ichi attends boarding school, so he rarely comes home. But he phoned me earlier that he's coming home."**_

"_**I'm home" Yuzu hurriedly got out of the room to welcome his brother. And She gave him a tight hug**_

"_**Welcome home, Ichi!"**_

"_**Where's everyone?" He asked as he rolled his eyes all over the house, It's quite quiet. **_

"_**Everyone is in that room" She tells him as she pointed out the room where rukia was. **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**We saved a girl named Kuchiki Rukia, She's fine now. She's just resting" The moment he heard the name Kuchiki, he thought that it might be a death god (shinigami). He remembered that in Soul Society, the noble family, Kuchiki, is famous. They're one of the four nobilities in soul society. But he thought, why is a kuchiki here? Wounded? He hurriedly opened the sky blue door where the patients are admitted. He was shocked that it was actually a Shinigami (death god). That's not all of it, A Kuchiki! **_

"_**Dad, I'm home" And he quickly dodged his father's attack**_

"_**Nice one, Welcome home son" And then Ichigo's eyes reached rukia's. **_

_This boy helped soul society a lot?_

_**How did she get wounded?**_

_Should I thank him now?_

_**Did she recognize me?**_

_I think I saw him somewhere_

_**I hoped she does**_

_But where?_

"_**It's been 10 years, nice to see you again" Ichigo finally spoke**_

_I knew it, we knew each other! But how? I can't remember_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about, but you seem familiar"**_

"_**that answers it. You forget about me, twinkle toes"**_

"_**Twinkle toes? Ichi, you knew her?"**_

"_**We knew each other"**_

* * *

_**~~~~Flashback of Flashback (Rukia an Ichigo's Childhood)**_

"_**Stop throwing rocks at me" little rukia said with tears in her pitiful eyes**_

"_**What if we say, NO WAY IN HELL" **_

"_**Please"**_

"_**Stop throwing rocks at her" as he jumped in front of them, protecting little rukia**_

"_**Who are you?" with a shock on their faces.**_

"_**Prince Charming" with a smirk. **_

"_**Huh? Are you kidding us? Guys attack him too!" but the boys didn't because they knew he was the famous and strongest kid in Soul Society Elementary Academy. **_

"_**We're going to retreat, spare our lives"**_

"_**What are you saying you damn cowards!"**_

"_**H-He's the famous kid in S.S.E.A, even though he's still in Grade 2, he defeated most of his senpais"**_

"_**Get lost, so, it's you. I've been waiting for this moment. I'm gonna steal that title of yours." Then the boy run towards ichigo and rukia holding a wooden sword and ready to smash them both. But in a matter of seconds, ichigo broke the wooden sword and give him a slight push which made him flying, then the boy shouted "I'll get through you someday, just as you watch!" **_

"_**You okay? " as ichigo turned his attention to rukia. **_

"_**Thank you Prince Charming" rukia said happily as he hugged ichigo.**_

"_**From now on, i'm gonna be your savior Twinkle toes"**_

_**~~~~End of Flashback of Flashback (Rukia and Ichigo's Childhood)**_

* * *

"_**Well? Do you remember me now?" Rukia snapped out of the conclusion and returned to her senses **_

"_**Pr-Prince Charming?" Everyone in the room seem so shock on how rukia addressed ichigo.**_

"_**PRINCE CHARMING? Ichigo? A PRINCE CHARMING? That's the funniest joke i've ever heard!" Isshin laughed so hard that made him cry.**_

"_**Rukia-san, you called ichi prince charming? That's so... CUUUUUUTTTEEEEEE!"**_

"_**Seems like there's something fishy going on here" Karin said with a little sneaky on her face**_

"_**That's not it Karin! I introduced myself to her as PRINCE CHARMING, I didn't think that will mark on her head. And ever since that day, twinkle toes and I were always together. I always protect her from the bullies, I'm so cool you know!"**_

"_**It's really you" Rukia's face brighten up as she remembers that this man is her first love. **_

_**~~~~End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Rukia nee –san, food is served" yuzu called out as she prepares the drink.

"I'll be there in moment"

_Ichigo come back here safely..._

* * *

**I didn't get any reviews! -_- Well anyway I just get started and I hope you guys like this Chapter! :) **  
**up next. KUROSAKI ICHIGO AND KUCHIKI RUKIA's Childhood Story. :D**

**That's all for now**

**Stand **

**Bow**

**Aye Sir! **

**-patatAlecxis**


	4. Prince Charming and Twinkle Toes(Part 1)

"Ichi! Wait a minute" Rukia said as she ran towards ichigo while fixing her ribbon and hair

"Geez Twinkle toes! You're so slow. We're gonna be late." He said while holding his bag on his left hand and his right hand is in his pocket.

"I'm not fond of doing things on my own you know? This is the first time I've been doing this" She said while catching up on him.

"Are you some kind of princess?"He said while walking

"Kinda" She said with a little smile. And Ichigo wasn't really shock but he gave her a little glance

Since the day Rukia met Ichigo, she wanted to follow him wherever he goes. she asked his Grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei to let her attend a boarding school. At first, Ginrei and Byakuya(Her older Brother) didn't approve the conclusion, because Rukia is their only princess. They don't want her to go far away from them. Byakuya loves rukia very much and he didn't want her to go outside, that's why he called a private teacher for her in every subject. Rukia is a stubborn princess, that's why she often escapes her guards. Byakuya did everything for her. Even though Rukia is not attending a proper school, she is famous in soul society, most especially in schools, because she competed many competitions and won many prizes. That made Byakuya do everything for her, one reason he love rukia is that she establish good reputations for the Kuchiki Family.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" The teacher asks as she checks the attendance

"I'm here"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The teacher continues

"Here"

"Charming, can you come with me after school?" Rukia asks as she leans over the table of Ichigo

"Why? Where are we going?" Ichigo tries not to look at her because their teacher might caught them talking.

"Salon de marie, that's the new shop here. I'd love to eat their sweets!" Rukia said as she claps her hand

"What is it Ms. Rukia?" The teacher turning her attention to Rukia and Ichigo

"Nothing" As she goes back to her seat

"Okay?" Rukia said to Ichigo with a sweet smile

"Kay"

* * *

_**[After School]**_

"Hey, let's go now. I'm so excited! Come on" Rukia said while pulling ichigo's hand

"Sorry twinkle toes, I forgot that my friends and I are going to Keigo's house for the reporting tomorrow." Ichigo said as he cleans his things and put the notes in his bag.

"But you promised me!" Rukia insisted

"I'm really really sorry. I can't make it today"

Rukia turned and went out of the room and didn't bother ichigo let go of ichigo's hand with a really sad face. He felt kinda guilty for what he did. He looked at her with a worried face.

"Let's go Ichigo" Keigo called out.

_**[At the river bank]**_

After going to keigo's house Ichigo had to walk and pass river bank before arriving to his dorm. But he suddenly stopped because he saw rukia sitting there. He moved a little closer to her but not too close to notice him. He saw rukia throwing rocks at the river and he really felt terrible for what he did. He hid himself when rukia suddenly stand and walk on the way to her dorm. Ichigo jumped out and walk beside rukia. Rukia was shocked for she didn't notice ichigo was there the whole time.

"Why are staying outside in this hour?" Ichigo said as if he was a parent. But rukia said nothing and continue walking

"Hey, are still angry at me?" Ichigo said while stopping in front of her.

"I'm not angry" Rukia said with a rough voice.

"You are" Ichigo said while holding her shoulders

"I'm going home, if you excuse me" She spoke again with a rough voice

"No, we are not going home until we settle this" Ichigo insisted and still holding her shoulders tight

"You're hurting me" Rukia said while struggling. Ichigo let go of her shoulders "Sorry"

Rukia continued walking so do Ichigo. "I'm not angry, I'm just sad because you promised me you're going with me but you ended up going with your friends, I'm all alone." Rukia spoke with a sad face

"Why don't you try making friends?" Ichigo said while placing his bag on the back of his neck

"I did. But everyone feels I'm different from them. The only friend I made was Inoue, but she had friends too. She tried to introduce me to them but it's kinda awkward and they don't feel like befriended with me. They all think I'm a princess, I'm a god, and I'm superior, just because I'm a Kuchiki."

"We all know Kuchiki is one of the four great nobilities in soul society, you can't blame them for feeling that way. You have to work hard. Try to act normal without princess attitudes. A normal kid"

"I wish it was that simple. I was raised by my grandfather and brother this way. You're the only friend I had to hang out. That's why I feel lonely when you're not with me" Then they both stop in front of rukia's dorm

"I wish you're always with me" Rukia tries not to look at him "Forever" Ichigo looked at her with a shock face and then snapped out. Rukia was shocked when Ichigo hugged her

"I will be always with you, forever"

* * *

_**[The next day]**_

"Oh, you're here again Kurosaki-kun. You're here to pick Rukia-chan right?" The dorm keeper knew ichigo for a long time because he always goes to rukia's dorm to pick her up.

"Yes Miyako-san" Ichigo said with a very refreshing face.

"Here, you may have this" the dorm keeper gave him rukia's spare key.

"Why Miyako-san?" Ichigo still in confusion

"you always had a hard time knocking at her door because she's a sleepy head, right? That's why I'm giving you the spare key. I still had one. You can have it, you're her only friend right? I always see you there outside the dorm and dropping her here"

Ichigo nodded and thanked the dorm keeper. He used the stairs and opened rukia's room. Rukia is so shocked because ichigo opened it, and she's still in her Lingerie! Rukia shouted and hurriedly closed the door. Ichigo's face is so red and steaming hot. After a few minutes,

"You can come in" Rukia said with a little anger and a little shyness

"I'm really really sorry, I didn't know you're still changing "Ichigo explained

"How did you open the door?" Rukia said with intriguing face

"The dorm keeper, Miyako-san, gave me the spare key" then ichigo sat in rukia's bed

"She what?!" Rukia said in a loud voice

"Easy! Chill! She gave me this because she knew I had a hard time waking the princess here!?"

"Hmph!"

* * *

_**[on the way] **_

Rukia looked at the newly opened store "Salon De Marie". Ichigo notice that she wants to go there so bad. So he thought that this time, he will be able to go there with her. In their school, boys don't dare to come close to rukia nor confess because ichigo is around. Instead, rukia gets a ton of letters in her locker. But ichigo always tells her to throw everything.

* * *

_**[after school – rukia's locker]**_

Rukia's locker is beside ichigo's. Rukia's family pay for it. They knew Rukia wants to be close to ichigo. She told them that he is the one who saved her from bullies. At first, Byakuya get mad to rukia for escaping but few minutes after, his anger vanished because of sweetness of rukia to him.

"Oh?" Rukia said as she picks the letter fell from her locker. Ichigo, who was the one carrying her things notice it.

"What's that?" Ichigo said in annoyance. He knew that the letter she just picked up is a love letter.

"Another love letter" Rukia said while reading the words in the white envelope.

"_**Ms. Kuchiki Rukia-san please read this before you throw this"**_

"Just throw it." Ichigo still in annoyance of the existence of the letter

"But it says here that I should've read this before I throw this" she insisted. She read the love letters sometimes when ichigo is not around. She doesn't want people to be disappointed by her attitude of throwing love letters. But if ichigo said so, she'll throw it. People in the school know that. They also knew that they were just FRIENDS, but sometimes boys think that they're ON. Ichigo and Rukia are always together, in every class, in lunch Time etc.

"I'll read this first" she said and then opened the letter. Ichigo put her things in her locker with annoyed face.

"_**Ms. Kuchiki Rukia-san I'm glad you read this. I know you are being controlled by the Kurosaki Ichigo and that hurts me. The fact that you're always with him pisses me off. I had a hard time talking to you because he was always by your side. Anyway, please come over at the back of the school ALONE after you've read this. I'll be waiting for you. Thank you very much"**_

"That's a bullshit rukia. There's no way I'll let you go there alone. Throw that now." Ichigo shouted. They became the center of attraction. Everyone around them is looking at him.

"Charming, Relax! I'm not going there alone. You're coming with me right?" Rukia is pleasing ichigo but still " No, No, No! We're going somewhere" Ichigo answered.

"Well then, before we go there, let's just take a peek who this man is, okay?" Ichigo cannot resist rukia's please.

* * *

_**[Back of the school]**_

"This is just wasting our precious time twinkle toes, I've got a surprise for you, so can we please go there" They're hiding in the bushes. And ichigo's face really seems pissed off.

"Okay" Rukia's eye's is still in the grounds where the man might appear.

"I mean, right now?" Ichigo still insist. He was planning something to surprise rukia, he wants to make it up for her.

"Kurosaki-kun, why are you here?" a man behind them appeared, people in school said ichigo and him are alike, and ichigo hates that because he thought that he's damn greater than this man. They were both surprised. "Oh, Rukia-san you came!" They were surprised for the second time

"So, Kaein-kun-"

"Yes, I'm the one who sent you the letter, sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Why did you called out for her?" Ichigo stand in front of rukia, trying to protect her. Kaein was not so shock of how ichigo reacted.

"Well, I'm asking you out Rukia-san" They were both stunned by Kaein's statement. They both knew that this will be some kind of confession (that's why ichigo stops rukia to go here) But they didn't expect that Kaein is so straight forward.

"I don't need answer today, but please think about it" then he went inside the gym. Ichigo and rukia can't talk. Everything is happening so fast. Ichigo grab rukia's hand and went out of the school.

On their way, the two didn't talk about it, they don't even speaking. After a few seconds, rukia notice that ichigo is still holding her hand.

"U-Um, Charming, where are we going?" rukia said as if nothing had happened.

"You'll see." Ichigo answered happily. They both stop in front of Salon De Marie. Rukia was surprise as well as happy. She smiled at Ichigo and grabs him inside.

"Good Afternoon Madame and Master. Table for two I suppose?" Said the maid who was waiting in the door. Rukia felt so happy. Ichigo smiled when he saw rukia very happy.

"Ichi, I want these." Rukia said while holding the tray with lots of sweets.

"You'll get fat" Ichigo Joked. Rukia's mouth pouted and then picked another sweet. They both sat in the wooden with some foam chair and then placed the napkin in their lap.

Ichigo wanted to ask rukia if she want to go out with kaein. But he's afraid that rukia might say yes. He didn't realize that he loved her ever since. He's not really honest with himself.

"Twinkle toes" Ichigo said while eating the strawberry cake. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with kaein?" Rukia was surprise by the sudden question. She stopped eating her mont blanc. "He's okay" then she continued. Ichigo's heart pounded, he's worried if she likes him.

"What do you mean 'He's okay'?" Ichigo questioned.

"He's Okay. But first I want to hear your opinion Ichi, You're my adviser. Right?" Ichigo smiled by rukia's answer. He didn't expect rukia will answer like that. Rukia looked at her watch and then suddenly

"Ichi, hurry up!" while tapping the table. "Why?"

"Just finish that already! "

Rukia stand and grabbed ichigo's hands. They exited Salon de Marie. Rukia started to run, so do ichigo.

"Hey twinkle toes! Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see" rukia answered with a smile. Ichigo had a feeling that she's up to something, something that will make him smile. So he waited until they reached their destination. Ichigo didn't expect that they will stop at the river bank. He looked at rukia and very confuse. Rukia sat at the grass and hugged her legs.

"What are we doing here?"

"Could you please wait and sit beside me?" Ichigo had nothing to do except do as she wish. He sat beside her VERY CLOSE. Then rukia looked at her watch and started to count

"Juu (10) , Kyuu (9) , Achi (8) , Nana (7) , Go (6) , Rok (5) , Shi (4) , San (3) , Ni (2) , Ichi (1)!" Then the fireworks began. Ichigo was surprised.

"Did you make this?" Ichigo said as he looks at her.

"No, this is the last day Salon De Marie will set up fireworks, they're new right? So they set up something like this for 1 week." Rukia said while smiling back at him, She leaned her head unto his shoulders and hugged his arms. Then Ichigo rested up his head unto hers.

"I wish this will last forever" Ichigo whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

* * *

_**That's all for now! **_

Up next: Prince Charming and Twinkle Toes Part 2!

**Stand **

**Bow **

**Aye Sir! **

_**-patatalecxis**_


	5. Prince Charming and Twinkle Toes(Part 2)

_**[At Soul Society]**_

Few years had passed, Ichigo and Rukia became Lieutenants. Rukia became the lieutenant of the 13th squad under Captain Ukitake while Ichigo became the lieutenant of the 6th squad under Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki, sorry for intruding. But the Captain-Commander had an urgent order. He ordered that a group has to attack the hollow named Nanashi. He also said that, that hollow must be killed at any cost and as soon as possible. I have informed the other captains; they ordered their lieutenants to go there. That's all sire" one of the members of the 6th squad reported.

"Tell Kurosaki the situation and tell him that I will send him there" Captain Kuchiki ordered.

"Yes Sir" " one of the members of the 6th squad said.

* * *

_**[Ichigo's room]**_

After explaining to him the situation.

"Got it. Who'll come with me?" Ichigo answered.

"Lieutenants Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Kira and Captain Hitsugaya. The meeting place will be at the 10th squad base" the comrade answered.

"Okay, I'll be there"

* * *

_**[10**__**th**__** squad base]**_

"Hello Ichiiiiiii!" Rukia shouted and ran towards ichigo

"You don't have to shout twinkle toes. I can hear you even if you whisper" Rukia pouted then whispered something

"I love you more than anything" she said

"Did you say something?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing" Rukia smiled. "I thought you're able to hear me even if I whisper? You stupid Prince!" She whispered again

"You're saying something!"

"I did not! You're just hallucinating!"

"Whatever" Then they both head towards the meeting room

* * *

_**[Meeting Room]**_

"We will now start the meeting, I, Captain of the 10th squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro, will head the meeting. The name of our opponent is Nanashi which means Nameless; its power is very rare of all hollows. He erases the memory of his opponent, meaning when he cut you, you will forget what you are doing there or what is your goal. You'll forget all about him and yourself. Then when you are in state of confusion, he will kill you immediately. So be careful. Any questions?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, but no one raised their hand.

"So I guessed you all got it. And with that, the meeting is dismissed. Let's go"

They all used flash step and with a heartbeat, they all reached the place where the Hollow Nanashi currently attacks.

"Oh, what do we have here? Five death gods and with one captain, I'm so lucky today! My foods are great and delicious!" The hollow named Nanashi said. They were all stunned of how huge this hollow can be.

"In your positions!" Captain Hitsugaya ordered. The lieutenants surrounded the hollow. Rukia attacked the hollow from the back. The hollow noticed it and faced rukia. Before he could attack her, Ichigo attacked the hollow from his back. Then rukia dropped her second attack.

"You bitch! You think you can kill with that?"

The hollow was wounded due to ichigo and rukia's attacks. Then they returned to their positions. Rangiku started to make her move, she used her shikai but it only gave a scratch. Nanashi punched rangiku but she used shunpo (flash step) to dodge it. Nanashi got annoyed and attacked them, he snorted and the poisonous gas came out. They all used shunpo and climbed trees. Rukia attacked again but she failed. Nanashi cut rukia's arm, which made her collapsed.

"Now, you'll forget everything about me and YOURSELF, Hahahahhahaha!" Nanashi laughed so hard that he didn't noticed kira and renji attacked him. They both sliced him into three.

"I-I'll g-get yo-you one day, sh-shin-nigami" nanashi's last words.

Ichigo panicked and went to rukia immediately. "Rukia! Rukia! Captain, I'm going to send her to the 4th squad right now! Please excuse us" Ichigo quickly carried rukia and went to the 4th squad base. The members there knew what happened and immediately took rukia to the emergency room.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Captain Unohana went out of the room to see ichigo and tell him the news.

"Captain Unohana, how is she?" Ichigo asked with a really worried face.

"She's okay now, but-"

"Can I see her now?!" Ichigo interrupted

"Yes, but-" Captain Unohana can't complete her sentence because ichigo was interrupting.

"I'm going there, if you'll excuse me" Then he immediately went to the room where rukia was staying.

He saw rukia sitting in the bed and staring at the sakura trees. Ichigo felt relieved when he saw rukia okay. He hugged rukia and she was shocked.

"Twinkle toes, I'm happy you're okay. You worried me there" He hugged her really tight and then let go.

" U-Um, I know this may sound rude but I really can't remember who are you" Ichigo was shocked and cannot talk. Captain Unohana entered the room with Captain Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki-kun, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but you didn't give me time to say it. She had a minor amnesia. Thanks to her strong reiatsu, she wasn't greatly affected but some of her memories are erased. Seeing things now, she might have forgotten everything about you and your friendship. Earlier, I asked some things, she remembered everything except you. I'm really sorry" Captain Unohana explained

"Isn't there any way to bring that back?" Ichigo pleased.

"I'm afraid not" Ichigo is happy yet depressed. He knew Nanashi had this kind of power but he is confident that even if it hits rukia, her memories won't be erased because of her strong reaitsu.

"I see"

* * *

_**[6**__**th**__** squad base]**_

Ichigo is still depressed because rukia's memories are not yet coming back. He did everything to make her remember everything about them. He didn't even see a sign of improvement, then Ichigo decided to let her rest for a while hoping that they will come back. He gave up on making her remember; He thought that, that is the end of their friendship.

Months later, Ichigo is doing the reports for the 6th squad; actually he's doing this everyday for him to forget what happened to rukia. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Ichigo is still busy reading the papers passed to him.

"U-Um hello" Ichigo turned his attention to the girl standing in front of the office. He was shocked; he didn't expect that she will come there.

"Are you here to visit your brother?"

"I just came from his office, actually I'm here to see you" Ichigo is slightly enlightened but depression is still in his face.

"Is there anything you need?" Ichigo dropped the papers and turned his attention to rukia. "Please sit here" he was referring to the chair in front of him

"Do you have a minute?" Rukia asked so shy.

"I do if it's just a minute, as you can see I'm currently working" Ichigo is trying to hide his anger, he doesn't want to be angry and he's not angry at her. He just cannot accept what happened to her. Ichigo is mad at himself for he didn't protected rukia from that hollow.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I just want to talk to you, and do you have time?" She pleased. Ichigo cannot resist her please so he agreed. They both went to the river bank. Ichigo was surprised because Rukia wants them to talk there.

"Are your injuries fine?" Ichigo started to talk.

"Yes, I'm currently receiving medication from captain Unohana, they told me that with this medication, my memories might slowly come back" Rukia said happily hoping that will make Ichigo happy too. But Ichigo didn't show any signs that he's happy. Her happy face change into a straight face.

"What do you want to talk about?" He doesn't know what to feel that time.

"I asked everybody and they told me we're very close. They told me that we are always together since middle school. I really felt bad because I am stupid for forgetting everything about you"

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I didn't protected you" Rukia's face suddenly changed

"That's not true! Everybody told me that from the very start, you're always protecting me! They told me you even risk your life just to protect me" Rukia insisted. They both didn't talk for a moment.

"You know, yesterday I had a dream; there was a kid being bullied, I think she was me. The bullies threw rocks at her but then, there was a boy jumped in front of her and protected her. He said he was prince charming. Since then, she started calling him 'charming'. Do I call you charming?"

"Yes, you do. Sometimes you call me Ichi. Actually you're the only person calling me that" Rukia's face enlightened. "Really?!" she started to smile so big. She noticed that he's not happy.

"Aren't you happy?" her face changed again. "What for?" Rukia noticed that he's angry. "Are you angry at me?"

"No, I'm angry at myself"

Rukia hugged him and said. "Don't be Ichi, It's not your fault. You protected me so much and I'm thankful for that. Don't blame yourself for everything that happened to me" Ichigo didn't know how to react. He slightly pushed Rukia away.

"I got to go, I have many things to deal with" Rukia didn't expect that he will react that way. People said that Ichigo is very cold to other girls but sweet towards her. She wanted to say something, she wanted but she said nothing. Rukia just watch him go. She wanted to follow him, but she didn't. She wanted to talk to him more, but she didn't insist. She knew how upset Ichigo was. Rukia thought that if her memories will come back, the old Ichigo might come back as well.

* * *

_**[Kuchiki's House]**_

"Rukia, are your medications okay?" Byakuya asked her.

"Yes, Nii-sama" She answered.

"Good to hear. For now, you will stop the medications. I already told Captain Unohana about it" Rukia was shock to hear what byakuya said.

"Why?" She wants her memory to come back as soon as possible. She wanted Ichigo to be happy. She wanted to tell Byakuya that she doesn't want to stop the medication. But Rukia didn't want to oppose Byakuya.

"We're going somewhere. Some place where you can regain your memory as soon as possible" after hearing this, her heart is filled with happiness

"Yes nii-sama, if that's what you want"

* * *

_**[The next day]**_

Rukia visited Ichigo again.

"I want to talk to you again Ichi" even though Ichigo didn't want to talk to her now. He was forced by the angel-like face she has.

"What do you want to talk about this time?"

"I heard from nii-sama that you're going to the real world tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm assigned there and I'm going to visit my family, I haven't seen them for years" Rukia was sad to hear all of this, but she's a little because that will make Ichigo happy.

"So your family is a human?" Ichigo stopped writing and faced Rukia. He chuckle a little

"Of course you don't know! you had amnesia. What was I thinking?" Rukia felt bad again and regret asking him that.

"My dad is a death god (shinigami) and my mom is a Quincy. He was supposed to be executed because he married a Quincy, but he wasn't. Instead they sent him away from soul society. I was born in the real world. But my father sent me here; he wanted me to learn everything about this death god stuff. With the help of my father's friend, I reach soul society. My mom was killed by the hollow. I have 2 sisters namely Karin and Yuzu. They knew I was working here. Does that answer the questions in your mind?"

Rukia was shocked by the question. He is totally different from what people said he was, but he accepted it pure heartedly

"Yes and there's something I want you to know"

"What is it?" Ichigo said coldly

"I'm going far away. My brother said that he will come with me but after hearing that you're going to the real world, my brother decided to stay here. So, he's going to send me to the other place for faster medication. I'm going tomorrow"

"Okay" Ichigo said plainly

"O-Okay. I'll leave now, I might be bothering your work "Ichigo said nothing and continued writing. Rukia look at him with a very sad face. "Good bye Ichigo" Still, Ichigo said nothing.

* * *

_**[Few years later]**_

Rukia's memories didn't fully come back, Byakuya sent her to the other branch of Bureau of Technology. They expect that she will regain her memories there. It's true that she regained some, but there are complications in the machine. Her memories are mixed up. Days passed, he didn't seek for Ichigo anymore.

Today she was assigned to Karakura Town. She was supposed to kill all the hollows attacking Karakura Town. Unfortunately, the 25th hollow caught her and beat her into pulp but she defeated the hollow with all her spirit power remaining.

Yuzu found her wounded in the street and bring her home. Ichigo's Father, Isshin, is a doctor of a small clinic in Karakura Town. As a former Death god, he recognizes Rukia as death god. They told her to stay there as long as she like.

"Miss, are you okay now?"

"Yes I am, Thank you very much for your kindness" with sweet and shy voice. They all thought she was perfect. Slender body with a beautiful face and sweet voice.

"What's your name miss?" Karin asked as she heals the wounds in her body.

"I am Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, and this is my Dad, Kurosaki Isshin. He's the doctor here in Karakura Clinic."

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, I'm the one who brought you here. I found you in the streets. You were lying there."

"Kurosaki? U-Um could you be- ...Nothing"

"What is it? What's on your mind?" Rukia wants to ask if they know about Kurosaki Ichigo, the first human who can enter soul society alive. He's name is very famous in soul society, but she never met the person in person. She only hears his name because he helped soul society a lot

"For now, you have to eat this and regain your strength, okay? You can stay here as long as you want."

"Where's your family?"

"U-Um. They are in Soul Society. It's okay if you don't believe me"

"No, we believe you. Ichi's been there before" Rukia looked at them in a shock. No human can enter easily in Soul Society. And she's been wondering for a while now, that every member of this family has a high spirit force than any other human.

"Ichi?"

"Yes, My older brother. Kurosaki Ichigo" That's right, it's him. The one who helped soul society.

"Where is he?" She asks as if she was a big fan of his. She really doesn't care about the hot topics in soul society, but when it comes helping soul society, that's what she cares about. She wanted to thank Kurosaki Ichigo for helping his Captain, Captain Ukitake, who has a weak body.

"Ichi attends boarding school, so he rarely comes home. But he phoned me earlier that he's coming home."

"I'm home" Yuzu hurriedly got out of the room to welcome his brother. And she gave him a tight hug

"Welcome home, Ichi!"

"Where's everyone?" He asked as he rolled his eyes all over the house, it's quite quiet.

"Everyone is in that room" She tells him as she pointed out the room where rukia was.

"Why?"

"We saved a girl named Kuchiki Rukia, She's fine now. She's just resting" The moment he heard the name Kuchiki, he thought that it might be a death god (shinigami). He remembered that in Soul Society, the noble family, Kuchiki, is famous. They're one of the four nobilities in soul society.

"Dad, I'm home" And he quickly dodged his father's attack

"Nice one, Welcome home son" And then Ichigo's eyes reached rukia's.

"It's been 10 years, nice to see you again" Ichigo finally spoke

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you seem familiar"

"That answers it. You still forget everything about me, twinkle toes"

"Twinkle toes? Ichi, you knew her?"

"We knew each other"

"Well? Do you remember me now?" Rukia snapped out of the conclusion and returned to her senses

"Pr-Prince Charming?" Everyone in the room seems so shock on how rukia addressed ichigo.

"PRINCE CHARMING? Ichigo? A PRINCE CHARMING? That's the funniest joke i've ever heard!" Isshin laughed so hard that made him cry.

"Rukia-san, you called ichi prince charming? That's so... CUUUUUUTTTEEEEEE!"

"Seems like there's something fishy going on here" Karin said with a little sneaky on her face

"That's not it Karin! I introduced myself to her as PRINCE CHARMING, I didn't think that will mark on her head. And ever since that day, twinkle toes and I were always together. I always protect her from the bullies; I'm so cool you know!"

"It's really you" Rukia's face brightens up as she remembers that this man is her first love. Her eyes burst into tears as soon as she remembers that it really is Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Umm. Can you leave as alone?" Ichigo is asking his family to move out of the room first. He really felt guilty for what attitude he has shown to her before they part ways.

"Okay!" Yuzu and Isshin had a weird grin on their faces. And ichigo's face is like "what?!"

"Are you okay now?" as soon as his family leaves the room he started talking to her. He doesn't want to waste time.

"Yes thanks to your family" Rukia smiles.

"That's good to hear" then there was a moment of silence in the room. He didn't know how to start saying sorry for his attitude.

"Sorry" At last!

"Why are you apologizing?" Rukia seems really confuse. He had done nothing wrong.

"For the attitude I've shown before we part ways, I was so upset that day because I thought your memories will come back but it didn't" Rukia didn't remember that time. That's because her memories are mixed up. But as soon as she recognizes Ichigo, she remembered everything about him.

"That was nothing, I'm not angry" Rukia doesn't want to upset Ichigo anymore that's why she pretends that she actually remembered what happened that day.

"Have you regained some of your memory?"

"When I saw you, I remembered everything about you, about our friendship" Ichigo's face enlightened when he heard what she just said.

"Really?" Ichigo hugged Rukia very tight

Few minutes later yuzu entered the room, she saw both of them laughing.

"Ichi, I bought snacks" The two turned their attention to yuzu "You seem so happy?"

"We were just reminiscing something when we were in middle school" Yuzu was a little shock because this is the first time she saw Ichigo happy, truly happy.

"Can you share some of it?" Yuzu sat on the chair beside Rukia.

"Well you see, somebody put a love letter on my locker. Then Ichigo got angry-"Ichigo interrupted

"Hey! I'm not angry!" yuzu laugh. "So you're jealous ichi?"

"What?! I am not!"

"Charming told me to throw the love letter" yuzu's face really seemed so interested. She wanted to know what Ichigo doing all this time in soul society

"Then?"

"Please stop this already! Yuzu, go to the kitchen and make a dinner. Twinkle toes, you should rest now. Come on, let's get moving!"

"Hmph"

Ichigo smiled. He was happy for Rukia regained her memory at last.

* * *

_**That's all for now :) **_

_**Views are decreasing -_-" **_

_**Stand **_

_**Bow **_

_**Aye Sir!** _


	6. Hidden Affair?

**Gomeeen! If I haven't been active. :3 By the way. here it is :) Hope you like it**

* * *

"Yoruichi-san, what's going on?" Ichigo didn't know what's happening in Bureau of Technological Development. Everybody seems so busy.

"Hueco Mundo's Door is opening, when that happens, hollows can easily attack humans. Everybody in the real world is in danger. Most especially, Karakura Town" Yoruichi explained

"Why karakura town?"

"The main door is located in karakura town. Of course they will first attack karakura, where most people have high spirit power" Yoruichi brought Ichigo to the soul society, specifically, Bureau of Technological Development. The explanation slowly sinks in ichigo's mind. But right now, all he now is Rukia and his children is in danger.

"Yoruichi-san, we found out something significant" Rin said, one of the workers in BTD

"What is it?"

"The more people sealing the gate the faster it opens. And there's more, we need someone with high spirit power to seal it. But even if we found one, that will take years" Rin explained

"Ichigo, you're the only one I know that can seal the gate faster than we expected. Dare to take up the challenge?" Ichigo didn't want to be involved with trouble right now. He wants to take care of Rukia once and foremost.

"Why now, of all times? Rukia needs me" He murmured.

"What did you say?" Yoruichi put a very scary face which made Ichigo scared.

"W-Well, d-do I have a choice?"

"Well then that's decided, but don't worry we got your back. Urahara-san invented some useable things. These silver tubes can be helpful, bring these" Yoruichi handed seven silver tubes to Ichigo.

"What are these?" Ichigo asked as he tries to open the tubes.

"Idiot! Don't open that now, you'll need it there! That's your reserved spirit power in case you ran out" She gave Ichigo a slight spank

"Okay!" Yoruichi went out of the room, Ichigo followed her. They both stop at the front of the empty room.

"Why are we here?" Yoruichi smirked and pushed him inside the room.

"You have to meditate first. You might strain your brain. We don't know what might happen" Ichigo sat in the middle of the room and tried to concentrate

_**[Kurosaki's House]**_

"Ruki-nee, are you alright?" Yuzu is patting ruki's back with her cute little hands. Rukia's vomiting for about 10 minutes since she woke up

"This is just a morning-"Her face is pale, she vomits again and again. She washed her mouth and hands yuzu handed her towel and sugar cubes. Rukia nodded and went out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to the market ruki-nee, I'll go buy some fresh fruits and vegetables for you" she bid goodbye to the raven-haired woman. Rukia took ichigo's picture from the cabinet and sat in the living room. She stares at it for almost an hour.

"Why didn't you explain everything to me? Why did you just run away?" Then she hugged the frame. After a few minutes, yuzu came home. She noticed Rukia in the living room asleep while hugging Ichigo's picture. "You're very lucky ichi-nii, your wife loved you very much"

Yuzu headed in the kitchen and cut the apples, peeled the oranges and washed the grapes. After she did all that, she prepared it in the bowl and went to Rukia. Yuzu silently whispered in her ear.

"Ruki-nee, fruits are ready" Rukia slowly opened and rubbed her big violet eyes. She smiled at yuzu and nodded. Yuzu went back to the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

_**[Soul Society]**_

Yoruichi knocked at the door where Ichigo id meditating. She opened the door because no one is answering. She found Ichigo sleeping. Yoruichi immediately gave him a wake up kick. "Wake-up sleepy head, i told you to meditate not to sleep!" Ichigo stand as he took zangetsu with him. He's still yawning

"It's time!" Ichigo returned to his senses and followed yoruichi.

_**[3 months later...]**_

*Diiiiiiiing Dooooooooong!*

"Good morning mada, are you miss kurosaki?" the delivery boy asked the raven-haired girl.

"Yes, I am" she wasn't sure what was going to happen or what will she received, she didn't expect anything though. But she was praying that 'for goodness sake please, it has to be from ichigo'

"this one's for you mam, and please sign here" the delivery boy handed her the envelope. Rukia signed at the small paper then the boy made his way. Rukia opened the envelope; her eyes were glimmering in anger as she put her hand unto her mouth. She saw the "Pictures" and murmured "this is not true"

Her stomach began to ache. She screams in ache as she holds her stomach. Yuzu and Karin immediately head toward Rukia (sometimes Karin is at ichigo's house because sometimes she can't stand isshin)

"Yuzu call an ambulance!" Karin is assisting Rukia then her face change as she saw blood coming out from rukia's dress. She didn't know what to do, for this is the first time she saw blood coming out from a mother's dress. Rukia is still struggling. Everyone's panicking. Then Karin got a call. She picked it up, it was her boyfriend; toshiro.

"Hey Karin-" he was interrupted by how Karin sounded.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Come here at ichi-nii's house! I don't know what to do! Toshiro! Please! Ruki-nee's bleeding! Please come here! Toshiro!"

"Calm down Karin, I'll go there as soon as possible. You have to calm down!" toshiro knew that karin's going crazy.

Her hands were full of blood. After a minute, toshiro arrived. So do the ambulance. The 3 helped the man in assisting Rukia. "Ichigo, Ichigo" she kept calling his name

"Hang in there kuchiki!" toshiro said. He wrapped Karin into his arms. "It's okay now Karin, calm down" Karin is still shaking in fear. She's full of blood. Karin's shirt is also full of blood. Yuzu phoned their dad. "What?! I'll go there as soon as possible!" yuzu is crying while holding rukia's hand.

_**[Hospital...]**_

"Where's Rukia-chan?" Isshin finally arrived. "Dad!" Yuzu hugged him while crying. "She's in there" pointing out the emergency room.

"Tell me what happened?" while calming yuzu down. After a few minutes both yuzu and Karin calm down. "She was just sitting in the porch, and then she approached someone at the gate. The delivery man handed her the envelope and this happened."

"Where's the envelope?" isshin interrogated. "We don't know"

After one hour. The doctor came out the emergency room. "Are you the family of patient?" the doctor asked, yuzu noticed the envelope he was holding. "That was some serious case. The child, I mean the children almost died." Everyone was stunned. "What do you mean doc?" yuzu asked

"But it seems that it's holding tight, the baby was now safe" Everyone sigh in relieve. "Thank you doctor"

"You shouldn't give her too much stress, this might happen again. And what's worse? The baby might not hold it in anymore" isshin nodded and the doctor made his way. But he stopped as if he forgot something to tell them.

"And one more thing, she's holding this envelope the entire time. I don't know what's inside; I think you should be the one to check it out" the doctor handed the envelope. Isshin opened the envelope and everyone is shock.

"Dad, ichi-nii can't do that!" Karin said in anger. "I know, someone must've have grudge to Ichigo and Rukia, or maybe obsessed with Ichigo. They were all really shocked to see the nude pictures of Ichigo and the girl. Also, in the picture, there was a picture of a baby, and Ichigo was carrying it so happily. Then the other picture was a happy family. There was senna, Ichigo and their baby. "This is bullshit dad! Aniki can't do this to ruki-nee.!" Karin insisted.

"Someone must have edited it" toshiro explained. "Doc, can we visit her?" yuzu asked the doctor. "Sure"

_**[Rukia's private room]**_

"Ruki-nee" Yuzu hugged Rukia happily. "Are you okay now ruki-nee?" Rukia didn't respond. she wasn't even looking at them. She was out of the bleu. "Umm. Ruki-nee?"

"Let's give her time to rest. Maybe she was really shock" isshin interrupted. Rukia, still not in her senses and they can't talk to her properly. Yuzu helped Rukia lay down. Every night, yuzu hear Rukia talking, she's always mumbling ichigo's name. Yuzu really felt bad for her.

"Ichii-nii, where are you?"

_**[After 9 months]**_

Rukia gave birth to wonderful and healthy twins. She promised herself to love them with all her heart even if Ichigo did not. Every month senna send her of their pictures an letter (which she presume, Ichigo wrote it) but that stopped when she gave birth. "Ruichi, Ichikia, mommy's always be here. I will not leave you like your father did to you" rukia's tears started to fall. "I love you with all my heart" she hugged the twins and started to cry. Yuzu saw her crying and that made her heart broke. She approach Rukia and tap her back. "Don't worry ruki-nee, Dad, Karin-chan and I are always here for you. And also for ichikia and ruichi. Rukia turned her attention to yuzu and cried in her shoulders "Tha-Thank you"

_**[Hueco Mundo's gate]**_

"Damn, this thing won't get sealed" Ichigo is giving his best to seal the gate as soon as possible. She wanted to get back to Rukia as soon as possible. He doesn't know how many months had passed by. The only thing in his mind is that, to seal the gate.

_**[After 6 years...]**_

"Good work Ichigo. Now you can go home to the real world" Yoruichi congratulated Ichigo. All the members of Bureau of technological development are clapping their hands. Ichigo, all wounded and can't stand. They let Ichigo rest in 4th squad base for a while. Ichigo knew that Rukia was angry at him for leaving her behind.

"How many years had passed?"

* * *

**Stand**

**Bow**

**Aye sir**

Up next! Ruichi and Ichikia.  
So excited! XD I wanted to show them to you na. :D


	7. Ichikia and Ruichi

_[After 6 years...]_

"Good work Ichigo. Now you can go home to the real world" Yoruichi congratulated him. All the members of Bureau of technological development are clapping their hands. Ichigo, all wounded and can't stand. They let Ichigo rest in 4th squad base for a while. Ichigo knew that Rukia was angry at him for leaving her behind.

"How many years had passed?"

_[Kurosaki Residence (Rukia's Room)…]_

"Mommy, Ruichi and I will just go to the park. We'll meet our friends there" Ichikia ask while hugging rukia. She's acting all sweet so that rukia will let them. Ichikia's the one who asks favor because ruichi knew rukia will easily let them do what they want if ichikia's going to ask her.

Sometime's Ichikia calls Ruichi, Ruichi-nii. He's the first one to come out so he's a little older than Ichikia. He's acting cool, sturdy and brave. Ever since he has knowledge about what happen to their father, he started to hate him and made a compact with himself that he'll protect his mother and Ichikia with all his body and soul. He's also acting fatherly, and that's his attitude that rukia liked the best. Ichikia, on the other hand, is very soft and a little shy whenever she talks. Ruichi helps her to make friends. When she made friends with someone already, she's not shy anymore. Rukia has been raising them for the past 6 years herself with the financial assistance of Byakuya. She found it hard at first but got used to it.

"Okay. I knew that you're not going to stop bugging me if I say I don't agree. Go ahead. Enjoy. And please return here at exactly 4:30, Okay?" Then she kissed ichikia's forehead

"Ruichi, I know you're hiding there. Won't you give mommy a goodbye kiss?" Ruichi shyly came out of the cabinet and kissed rukia in the cheeks. He pouted as he goes on. "I'm a big boy already mommy" he whispered.

"You're still my baby boy ruichi" Ruichi faced her, shocked. "I heard that"

"Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm manly now. I can protect everyone in this household. That's what BIG BOYS do" rukia laughed a little while ruffling his black spiky hair. "Okay. Okay. You're my protector"

By that sentence, rukia automatically remembered Ichigo. He's attitude is the same as ruichi. Acting all cool and brave, trying to protect his mother with a small body. **"Ichi means number one, Go means protector" **Ichigo's voice is roaming in rukia's mind. She remembered everything, the joy, love, heartache, everything.

"Mom? You okay?" Ruichi asked

"I'm Okay. Go play with your playmates now" as she ruffled ruichi's hair again.

"Okay" then he bid goodbye "Bye mommy"

The two made their way and rukia continued to arranged their clothes. "He's growing just like you Ichigo"

_[Karakura Town Park]_

"Ruichi! Ichikia! What took you so long?" one of their friends ask as they walk towards them.

"Nothing. Let's get started. We don't wanna waste time, don't we?" he tapped the back of his friend. "Ichikia, go there with Annie now. You'll be okay as long as you don't think too much" he slightly hugged Ichikia.

"Okay" Ichikia ran towards her friend Annie ang played annie's doll house.

_[Urahara shop…]_

"Kurosaki-san, you're all fine now. You can now go back to your family" Urahara injected some medicines to Ichigo for his wounds to heal faster than usual. Ichigo nodded and thanked him. He's still not himself. He's still thinking of rukia, _'how is she going to react, is she angry at me, is my kids okay? Can't wait to see them, but what if they're angry at me too. Damn It' _

Ichigo didn't want to go to their house right now. He wasn't ready. He headed to the town park and sat at the bench. He was thinking of a way to explain everything to rukia, most especially to their children. Until there was a ball rolled into his feet. He picked it up and searched for the owner.

"Sorry Mister. That won't happen again" Ruichi said. He took the ball and ran towards his playmates.

"I think he's the same age as my little boy. I wish I could see him now" Ichigo continued to think, he thought and thought and thought.

It's quite peaceful day at the park. Ichigo's looking at the kids, happily playing. Then, the girl with orange hair caught his attention. He felt comfortable just by looking at her. He slightly chuckled and said "She's a lot like rukia…Rukia…..Is that girl my-". Suddenly, a girl far away from them shouted. Ichigo looked at it and saw a hollow. He quickly changed into shinigami form and ran at the hollow, not just ordinary hollow but a menos. "Getsuga Tenshou" *pooof* and the hollow is defeated.

Everbody at the park is confused what happen, not to Ichikia and Ruichi. They saw Ichigo, in shinigami form. They both know about the shinigamis, because rukia is bringing them when she goes to soul society. Byakuya taught ruichi some basic fighting stunts and skills. He's able to fight, maybe a burglar.

They nodded at each other and approach Ichigo.

"Mister. You're a new shinigami, aren't you?" ruichi asked Ichigo while holding ichikia's hand. She's been hiding 'cause she's afraid.

"I'm not, I just got home from a big work. Wait, you can see me?" Ichigo is waving his hand to the kids, checking if they can really see him.

"Ofcourse. Our mom and Dad are both shinigamis" The three sat at the bench and chatted.

"So, you knew everything about shinigamis?" Ichigo interrogated

"Yeah. We knew everything. I even memorized its history. Latest news, Hot topics, even the guy named Ichigo Kurosaki" He doesn't know that he's that popular, he felt like a celebrity *gihi*

"What about the guy named Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Him? Oh. He's quite popular. Byakuya-sama told us that he saved Soul society for so many times, he even told us that he don't like Ichigo but he agreed to let our mother to marry him" after hearing this, many thoughts have come to his mind. _Byakuya? Their mother? Marry? _He wants to ask many things, _could they be my child? _He doesn't know where to start.

"What's the name of your mother?" He's slightly shaking.

"Rukia Kurosaki" Ichigo can't speak after hearing her name. He wanted to hug the children, but he can't. He wanted to be happy for he found and chatted with his children at last. But he's afraid. He's afraid that the children might be angry at him, he's afraid that the children might not accept him as their father.

"She's very skillful for a woman. That's why everybody adored her. Other girls envy her; she has the most beautiful katana, she's very rich, she's beautiful, and also she married our father" Ichigo noticed that ruichi's in bad terms with his father

"Can you tell something about your father? I suppose you knew that much about him?"

"Yeah. I knew everything about him. He's very brave and very caring for his friends. He's also half hollow. But my mom told us that he can control it. He love our mother very much but left her without saying enough reason"

"Do you hate him?"

"A little" Ichigo felt sad. He never wanted to leave his family for the stupid work. He's just a substitute shinigami, so why does he have to do that work? It's okay if it's just a short period of time, definitely not in his case.

"Does your mother hate your father too?" he's hoping that she isn't. *crossed-fingers*

"Her? I don't know. She never answered me whenever I ask her. She never wanted to talk about our father. But sometimes, I saw her hugging our father's picture. Maybe she's not angry at all"

"What about your sister? What was her name?"

"U-um. I-I'm Ichikia, Ichikia Kurosaki. U-um. N-nice to meet you sir"

"don't be shy"

"Sorry" said Ichikia with a cute little voice.

"I'm Ruichi Kurosaki. I'm 8 minutes older than her. What about you mister?" Ichigo can't talk for a moment. He's afraid that the kids, especially ruichi will hate him even more.

"I-Im Ichigo" He never wanted to lie to them. So he suddenly answered the right answer.

"Wow. Ichigo-nii-san, you do have the same name as our father's"

"Nice to meet you mister"

The three of them chatted and chatted, until the sun sets.

"What time is it Ichikia?"

"Um. It's 5:30" ruichi stand, hold Ichikia hand and bid goodbye to Ichigo. he ran as fast as he could. Ichigo notice that he can use "shunpo" for a very young age.

"Thanks Byakuya"

_[Kurosaki Residence]_

The two slightly open the door and checking if rukia's there. They're making their footsteps silent so that she couldn't hear them. Unfortunately, rukia's sitting at the couch waiting for them patiently. When she notice that the kids are home, she called them.

"Yes mom?" Ruichi is putting a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Ichikia held her hand and reading the watch on her small wrist. "5:30 mom" the two started to get scared. They know that rukia is very scary when she's angry. One of the maids in byakuya's residence once told them that, only Ichigo, of course besides Byakuya, can make her stop from anger. Also only Ichigo can comfort her from anguish.

"What time did I tell you to come back?" the two look at each other.

"4:30"

"Let's eat" Rukia stood and headed to the kitchen. The two was relieved when Rukia didn't raise her voice.

_*Eating*_

"Umm. Ichikia?" the spoon bumps into the plate causing strange sound. That's the only thing that can be heard that moment.

"Yes mommy?"

"did something happen today? Did you thought of something strange again?" she stopped eating and faced ichikia.

"no mom!"

_**[flashback]**_

"Look, my mom just bought me a puppy" Mamoru approach them and introduce her newly bought puppy.

"Aww. She's cute" _I wonder if she's still cute if she's a monkey. _

With a blink of an eye, the puppy became a monkey. The girls shouted and mamoru let go of the puppy, monkey rather.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"Nothing much. We just defeated a menos mommy" ichikia proudly say.

"A MENOS?!" both spoon and fork were dropped instantly.

"Mom, we're not the only one who defeated that. We were helped by the orange-haired guy."

"Orange-haired guy?"

"Yuh. Oh my, we forgot to get his name. I felt comfortable whenever his around. His stories were amazing. He even told us his love story. But unfortunately up to this very moment, he doesn't have the courage to face her. He told us that he left her for 6 years. Isn't that sad?" ichikia said.

"If I were his child, I would forgive him. Byakuya-sama told us that we should prioritize the work more importantly if you don't do that work, it will harm your loved ones"

"so, he has a child?"

"yes. Maybe the same age as us"

Rukia didn't know how to react. She was excited yet angry. She was hopeful.

"when will you meet him again?"

"Maybe tomorrow? Why? You wanna meet him?" ruichi asked.

"Yes. Please do tell him that I want to know him.."

* * *

That's all for now.

Stand  
Bow  
Aye Sir!

Umm. I'm losing my motivation now. views are decreasing, no reviews. :


End file.
